InuzukaKiroku
Character Profile Character First Name Kiroku Character Last Name Inuzaka IMVU Username FourleafCobra007 Nickname (optional) Kiro, The hound Age 12 Date of Birth 07/01/194 AN Gender Male Ethnicity Kirigakurian Height 4'-10" Weight 100lbs Blood Type O+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos None Affiliation Kirigakure Relationship Status Single Personality Kiroku is very easy going and caring, But these are not to be mistaken for weakness as he can turn and be ruthless when it comes to protecting his family or village. He can be impatient and hot headed at times but for a boy of 12 he has a big outlook on the world and the way things work. He doesnt like seeing other bullied or taken advantage of and will not hesitate to interfere and back them up. He is not afraid to protect the weak from those who think they are better than them. Very goal oriented once he has his mind made up on getting something done it will be no problem for him. He read about the great swordsmen of the mist and hopes to fill his dream of becomming one of them with him and his companion Sheina. He and Sheina go everywhere together and she is always inside his shirt sitting out under his chin. He loves Sheina and his family more than anything in the world Behaviour Very secluded in his behavious but not afraid to speak his mind. You will alway find him walking around with Sheina in his shirt or in his pants pocket. Nindo (optional) ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan Inuzuka Clan Short Bio: Clan of Taijutsu specialists, often fight alongside their canine companions. Ninja Class Genin Element One Element Two Weapon of choice ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) Strengths Ninjutsu - Exceptional Weaknesses Genjutsu- Terrible Chakra colour Red Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) Allies Kirigakure Enemies Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) Background Information Kiroku of the Inuzuka clan has always been a quiet boy. He grew up having both his mother and father to teach him the ways of the world. They were very harsh on him which probably has led to him being the child he is.He loved making friends. He would set out and find newer people but always be cautious of them. This caused his parents to be less puinitive against him once he did something wrong. He constantly had visions of his future and all the enemies he would slay in order to get where he wanted in this life. Hi parents were younger than most being his mother was only 20 when she had him and his father being 25. He did not get to see his father very often as he was always gone working for the mizukage. But he resented when he did get to see him as his father would take his time off at the local bar's. He would stumble home drunk and pull him out of bed just to make him practice trying to teach him small things that would help him in the academy. He would try to teach him the importance of making friends. But kiroku loved his father and would learn much from him as he group. He also taught him some of the clan techniques with his companion Sheina as he got older. They had started grooming him from the day he was born to be a shinobi for the Kirigakure village. They gave him his companion Sheina when he was 11 in preparation for when he woud be accepted into the academy. One of his goals is to become one of the great swordsmen of the mist. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Approved by: Takeda Miyuki Category:Kirigakure Member